With the growing maturity of a wireless transmission technology, the conventional wired computer peripheral devices are gradually replaced by wireless computer peripheral devices. Since the wireless computer peripheral device is not in communication with the computer through a physical connecting wire, the wireless computer peripheral device fails to directly acquire electric power from the computer. For maintaining normal operations of the wireless computer peripheral device, an external electric energy storage system (e.g. a battery) is essential. In a case that the power consumption of the wireless computer peripheral device is too high, the battery should be frequently replaced with a new one. The way of frequently replacing the battery may increase the operating cost. Moreover, if the battery recycling activity is not truly done, an environmental pollution problem occurs. For solving these drawbacks, a wireless charging technology has been disclosed.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the architecture of a wireless computer peripheral device for implementing a wireless charging method according to the prior art. The conventional wireless computer peripheral device comprises a wireless receiver 10 and a wireless input module 20. The wireless receiver 10 is connected with a computer 30. The wireless input module 20 comprises a wireless transceiver 21 and an electric energy converting unit 22. Once the electric energy of the wireless input module 20 is lower than a threshold value, a charging signal is automatically transmitted from the wireless transceiver 21 to the wireless receiver 10. After the charging signal is received by the wireless receiver 10, an electromagnetic wave is transmitted back to the wireless transceiver 21 in response to the charging signal. By the electric energy converting unit 22, the electromagnetic wave is converted into electric energy. Consequently, the wireless input module 20 is charged by the electric energy.
From the above discussions, the electromagnetic wave for charging is issued by the wireless receiver 10. However, the power supply terminal is practically the computer 30, which is connected to the wireless receiver 10. The design of the conventional wireless charging method may have no substantial impact on the desktop computer. On the other hand, if the conventional wireless charging method is applied to the notebook computer with the storage-type power source, the power consumption of the wireless computer is largely increased without doubt. Under this circumstance, the use time of the notebook computer is reduced, and the inconvenience of using the notebook computer is increased.